


Doctor Strange's powers and weapons in the recent comics (2015-2017) and the current contradictions in the character's approach.

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta, canon and headcanon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: A meta analysis about the character in the recent comics.





	Doctor Strange's powers and weapons in the recent comics (2015-2017) and the current contradictions in the character's approach.

I like the axe. It’s cool, it can cut magic things, a new weapon, I love new items and stuff. But honestly, I just…can’t feel that Doctor Strange vibe from the 60′s, 70′s and 80′s in the current Doctor Strange anymore. And want me to be honest? If the MCU, after showing us normal (60′s, 70′s 80′s) Doctor Strange (Like Taika Waititi did in Thor Ragnarok and Scott Derrickson in Doctor Strange) starts to converge towards the crumbling, unstable Doctor Strange we see in the current comics, it might weaken the franchise.

Doctor Strange is supposed to have that Vincent Price aura. Mystery, passion, responsibility, wisdom, power, fragility, humanity. The current comics (also considering the past few years, since 2006) are showing a Doctor Strange without passion, without this:

His eyes feel like DEAD in the comics. He seems to be doing what he’s doing just because he feels he has to. He’s seeing things as if they were ordinary, he’s tired of his life, he has lost interest in what he does and in my opinion, THAT IS TOTALLY CONTRADICTORY AND OUT OF CHARACTER. Stephen is like a scientist. He’s always interested, he’s always passionate, despite the cold faces he can pull. Benedict Cumberbatch was SO BRILLIANT along with Taika and Scott to give that LIFE to the character. He never stopped being a doctor because he HEALS EXISTENCE, HE HEALS LIFE AND HE RESEARCHES, HE STUDIES, HE PRODUCES KNOWLEDGE, and above everything, HE LOVES WHAT HE DOES.

I remember in the Defenders (2007?) 

Stephen is BROKEN, SAD, DEPRESSIVE, because of many many reasons BUT HE ISN’T OUT OF CHARACTER! HE HAS ATTITUDE! HE HATES BEING IN A LIMBO!

When Wong dies (everything is UNDONE later) Doctor Strange talks as if he had lost the only thing that was keeping him alive (Wong), so he implies he’ll kill himself after he saves the Earth.  
BUT DO YOU SEE THERE IS DRAMA, STRENGTH, ATTITUDE?  
That’s Doctor Strange.

In the current comics (2015-2017) he’s like almost indifferent to everything. In character Doctor Strange would either have committed suicide (againnnn) or MOVED ON TO CONQUER WHAT HE LOST!  
If he’s not important on Earth anymore, he will seek a purpose, he could search for Clea and help her with the Dark Dimension issues, he could search OTHER MEANS TO GAIN MORE POWER AND REGAIN HIS TITLE. It makes no sense for him to NOT want to be the Sorcerer Supreme because that is the only purpose of his life for him. It’s everything he has.  
In the current comics, LOKI HAD TO HUMILIATE HIM, HIT HIM, KILL HIS DOG AND HUMILIATE HIM AGAIN in order for Stephen to have an attitude and go after the sacred tree. MAN, STEPHEN WOULD HAVE DONE THAT THE MOMENT HE LOST THE TITLE OR EVEN BEFORE, WHEN HE "LOST" MOST OF HIS POWERS.

##  **AND ALSO, THE WRITERS FORGOT STEPHEN DOESN’T GET HIS MAGIC ONLY FROM THE VISHANTI!!**

 [Originally posted by jospy8](https://tmblr.co/ZKaaTskP39n9)

**Doctor Strange can get his magic from:**

  1. **Other dimensions made of energy**
  2. **Demons and any kind of mystic creature that agree to bond/share power**
  3. **Magic that exists on Earth**
  4. **Balthakk**
  5. **Cyttorak**
  6. **Farallah**
  7. **Ikonn**
  8. **Krakkan**
  9. **Raggadorr**
  10. **Valtorr, and**
  11. **Watoomb**
  12. **[Satannish](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmarvel.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FSatannish&t=ZmE3ZjEyOTRiNjNiMThlNzdkMjlhMWUwMDM5YTE1OWUxMDFkYzJlZiw0SThKSzhoMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169722036217%2Fwhat-do-you-think-of-stephens-axe-in-the-recent&m=0) and even [Dormammu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmarvel.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FDormammu&t=OTU3N2NlNjEyMWVmZmM1MjAxZDVkZjA3MjE5OWU0ZTQxMjk4MmY2ZSw0SThKSzhoMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169722036217%2Fwhat-do-you-think-of-stephens-axe-in-the-recent&m=0) (they have a debt with Stephen)**
  13. **Faltine**
  14. **Seraphim, Cinnibus,**
  15. **Sheol**
  16. **Ikthalon**
  17. **Denak**
  18. **Cyndriarr**
  19. **Munnopor**
  20. **Morpheus**
  21. **Dyzakk**
  22. **Olympian deities (such as[Poseidon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmarvel.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FPoseidon&t=NTRkNWNjYjk2Y2NjNjFmMTI3ZmNkMzYxNDgwNTZmMzNkMTAxMjExZCw0SThKSzhoMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169722036217%2Fwhat-do-you-think-of-stephens-axe-in-the-recent&m=0) and Hades)**



**AND MY FAVORITE PART:**

##  **DOCTOR STRANGE IS A BLACK PRIEST!**  
THEY APPARENTLY FORGOT!!!!

 

## What does it mean, being a Black Priest?

Read:

**“Doctor Strange has become an expert in the[Black Priests](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmarvel.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FBlack_Priests_%28Multiverse%29&t=ZDY1YTRmMWQ4Nzc3NWViYmZhZmFkNzNhNmYxNjg0MDNmYjM3ZDNjZSw0SThKSzhoMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169722036217%2Fwhat-do-you-think-of-stephens-axe-in-the-recent&m=0)’s ability to use language to distort reality, becoming even more capable than the Black Priests themselves in a short amount of time. Each “word” is a symbol which means “something.” The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that “something.” Doctor Strange stated this method to be akin to [replacement cipher](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSubstitution_cipher&t=OTg3MmRlYTRkYmE1OWRlZTRjOGEyYzkyOTBjYmQ5Mjc5YjEyMmMyMyw0SThKSzhoMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169722036217%2Fwhat-do-you-think-of-stephens-axe-in-the-recent&m=0). This way, he can distort the reality in different ways, depending how many symbols are said and in which order.”**

Being a Black Priest means he can MANIPULATE REALITY WITHOUT HAVING TO DRAIN POWER FROM ANY GOD!! HE IS LIKE A GOD HIMSELF! THAT’S WHAT THE BLACK PRIESTS ARE: They change realities in order to preserve LIFE the more they can, even if they have to kill 10 to save 1000, messing with the different realities to make sure the best outcomes happen.

As if that wasn’t enough, Doctor Strange is also  **A MASTER OF BLACK MAGIC!**

What does it mean?  
Read:

****“Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic):**  By sheer force of will “take” the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He used this ability against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self.”**

There’s a part of the comics in which he allows a dark entity to glue in his soul to save a boy and that sorta BLOCKS his powers. What did he do? He lowered his head to a new master and LEARNED BLACK MAGIC. After saving the Earth, he managed to make everything return to normal.

But what if he lost his will? SIMPLE! Did you know he can drain someone’s powers with a KISS? He did that before he learned Black Magic in order to be able to learn and train from his new master. I can’t remember the issue but since I’m reading the comics again, I’ll bring this up once more when I get there.

In other words, Stephen COULD LOSE ALL OF HIS MAGIC! EVERYTHING!

That would mean NOTHING. He could simply drain it back using his will. JUST THAT. See the level he has reached? Even if you strip him from all his skills, even if you remove all his senses, even if you transfer him to a sick, dying body, he CAN GET POWER USING HIS WILL ALONE.  
Combine that to his knowledge, to his Black Priest skills of shaping reality.  
Considering that, the current Stephen, even if the Vishanti abandoned him, would still BE  **SO POWERFUL!**

If he were a Black Priest alone he would already be toooooooo powerful.  
I WISH that he had remained as a Black Priest instead of losing the Sorcerer Supreme title and….meh.

That’s what I have to say for now. I didn’t even mention his TRANSMUTATION POWERS.

He can do that without needing to cast spells. He does it with WILL and KNOWLEDGE, exactly like in Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
